


Unlucky Day

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Computer Viruses, Gen, Sick Character, because Bing is an android, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Bing let his guard down for one day.





	Unlucky Day

Bing didn't get viruses often. He had a pretty good anti-virus system, being a fully updated model and all. Google had even helped him optimize it.  
  
Occasionally though, something would slip by, and mess his systems up for an entire day, or longer.  
  
Today was one of those times.  
  
At 5:00 AM, his system got an alert for a very small virus trying to get in. He wiped it out and thought nothing of it, like he normally would. He didn't need to think about it. He had plans with Chase to think about.  
  
He let his guard down.  
  
As the morning progressed, he steadily felt more and more wrong, like something was out of place inside of him, but all of his scans told him he was perfectly fine. He went on about his day like normal.  
  
By 12:34 PM, he was with Chase.  
  
"So, here's the plan bro: you do some sick tricks down and up the ramp, and I'll film them. I'll even add some cool music, and edit it to make you even more cool."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." It was supposed to be easy.  
  
"Alright, bro. Go whenever you're ready!"  
  
Bing only got to do three tricks before his joints suddenly locked up in mid-air, sending him face-planting into the ground. They unlocked just as suddenly with a series of clicky noises. "Ow." A notice popped up in his vision. **Warning: Internal Coolant Leak Detected.** "Shit."  
  
"BING!" Chase ran over to him. "Dude, are you okay!? What happened?"  
  
"I locked up for a second." He sat up. He was already overheating in the midday sun. "Something busted when I fell. I've got some sort of internal coolant leak happening." He tried to stand, but his legs locked up again, and he fell back down. "Do you think you could get me to the shade? It'd help."  
  
"'Course bro."  
  
Bing could feel the coolant filling his torso. It felt weird. He collapsed under the shade, leaning over to let the blue liquid drain out of his mouth.  
  
"Gross."  
  
"S-sorry, Cha-Chase." Bing couldn't think straight. His vision kept freezing every few seconds, and his processors were taking longer to register stuff happening to him.  
  
"It's okay bro. 'S not your fault."  
  
"Do y-you think you co-could call G-googs?" His voice was starting to glitch out horribly; he could barely talk.  
  
"I already did. They'll be here soon."  
  
Bing's vision froze again, and the next thing he knew, he was looking at the floor of a moving car. His coolant had soaked into the carpet. There was an ice pack on the back of his neck.  
  
He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back down.  
  
"Stay down Bing."  
  
"Wha-" He was cut off when his chest heaved and he was suddenly hurling more coolant onto the floor.  
  
"You'll be home soon, bro. Just hold tight."  
  
The world froze again, then went black.  
  
~  
  
Chase gently rubbed Bing's back. Poor guy probably caught a virus. He was burning up.  
  
Bing twitched, trying to get up, but the movement of the car kept knocking him over. Eventually, he managed to turn and latch onto Chase's legs. A bit of coolant leaked onto Chase's pants.  
  
Chase didn't mind though. Bing seemed more relaxed this way, compared to his previous pained expression.  
  
He threaded his fingers through Bing's hair as the car pulled into the Iplier's driveway. "You'll be okay."


End file.
